


Shipwrecked

by Lokira



Category: Assassin's Creed, Pirate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fantasizing, Fight Sex, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Pirates, Power Bottom Haytham, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Character, Temporary Character Death, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham finds himself in quite a sticky situation... Stuck on a piece of driftwood... in the middle of the ocean with one of his legs slowly dying of the cold.</p><p>Some kind of Grandmaster... .</p><p>He is not able to remember everything.., but is now trying to survive in the icy cold water... </p><p>Praying to the gods for a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Providence

As another wave of icy cold water splashed on Haytham's cool cheeks, grey eyes slowly opened. Haytham's entire body hurt as if he had been fighting against an army of brutes. As he tried to get up, a shock of pain went through him. His eyes wandered up slow, not to trigger any more of the pain. 

Slowly realization started to kick in. He wasn't on his ship to America, instead, he was floating on a piece of wood with one of his legs still in the freezing water. Deepblue icy water, as far as the eye could see. Haytham tugged his numb, frozen leg on top of the piece of wood. He tuck up a part of his breeches, finding his leg a deep purple. Fuck.

Fumbling on his clothes he found some dry parts on the upper part of his coat. He didn't need to think twice to undo his buttons and wrap the most warm piece of cloth around his leg. A templar, hopping on a single leg wouldn't do much good now, would it?

As the stinging and tingling started to run through his nearly dead leg he ran his fingers over his tempels. 

What had happened?

~  
The sound of wood cracking, a front mast comming down, along with the roaring sounds of cannons being fired. The Providence was under attack by a foreign ship, yet it was clear they had one goal, and one goal only... 

To sink the ship Haytham was on.

Haytham hurried to Samuel Smythe, who had the bright idea to fight the man o'war that was sending another wave of canonballs. 

"You have to set sail to the storm! It's our only chance!" Haytham shouted on top of his lungs as the Providence fired at that exact moment. 

"Are you mad?" Samuel made a gesture that made clear there was no discussion and shouted to load the canons again. 

"We will have a certain death if we fight back." An angry glare was laid on Haytham as he still tried to change Samuels mind.

At that moment another blast hit the Providence, canonballs hitting the ship with a devestating power. Some crew hit by the second wave the man o'war send their way. Swung overboard, dying a fast death.

"All sail we have lads, set sail to the storm!" Haytham trying to help out the crew where he could.

Soon it were not only the enemy fire that could be heard, as lightning struck around the ship in the water. Rogue waves hitting the already damaged ship and ropes swinging around angry, becomming whips to the crewmen. 

However, the idea worked; as the man o' war was that was following them, clearly having difficulties with the bad weather they were now in. 

Haytham ran to the front of the ship, where a set of ropes was. As he was securing a rope that was comming lose, a flash of white was fully taking away his vision. He fell to the floor as the entire ship took a hit of something. As soon as his vision came back, he heard screaming and shouting.   
Haytham crawled back up, looking over his shoulder he saw the largest mast was struck by lightning, setting the entire ship on fire at a raging speed.

The smaller rescue boats were thrown in the water with haste as some of the crew members were already jumping overboard. The water must have been icecold, but it was better than burning to death.

Haytham hurried to one of the smaller boats himself. Just when he almost reached one of the boats he felt a hand pulling him back; "This is all your fault Kenway, you don't even dare to take one step in that boat or I will blow your head off. Is that understood?" Haytham turned around, understanding it was Samuels who was using his own words against him. 

He wanted to argue, but as he was fully turned around he saw the end of a pistol pointed at him. "Not. One. Step. Further. Kenway. I mean it." With that Samuels walked past Haytham taking in the space of the last rescue boat. With the pistol still pointed at him the boat lowered and the crew rowed away... 

Leaving Haytham behind on the burning Providence.

~ 

That was as far as he could remember. At some point he must have jumped in the water... crawling on a piece of wood... that only seemed logical. 

He eyed the sky... it must be somewhere in the early morning. What would become of him now... the 'Grand Master Templar'... floating around in the ocean on a piece of wood. 

Slow a little bit of feeling was comming back in his toes, Haytham inwardly thanked the gods for that. At least his blood was running properly again. He was still alive and his limbs were as far as he could see, all still in tact. 

As his numb leg was still hurting him greatly, he rested his head back at the wooden board. All he could do now was hoping he was found by a ship. 

Any ship... .


	2. The Jackdaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being saved was priority. Any ship would do. Except a bloody pirate ship... .
> 
> Which was ofcourse the one saving him, with the most ignorant and incapable captain leading the bunch of filthy humans.
> 
> Yet for now Haytham was saved, and that was wat counted.

"Survivor in the water sir!" Haytham woke up from the raw voice nearing him, "He's still alive!" 

Blinking at the bright light he must have fallen asleep and it must be somewhere around noon now. He turned on his stomache and looked at the rather big ship nearing him. 

It looked impressive with a big ram on the front, many canons on the side and blood red sails. 'Strange', that was a word well in place, not many ships had colored sails. As the ship turned to hoist him in, his eye catched a glimpse of a black torn flag on top of the mast.

Just his luck, out of all ships in the water, he was resqued by filthy pirates. 

As the ship laid anchor next to his piece of floating wood he tried to climb aboard... finding his numb leg giving in. Falling back to his knees he stared up at the men that were watching him from over the railing of the ship. "He's injured sir, he can't walk!" 

There was a short silence as he saw a dirty blonde young man arrive. Looking down on Haytham, "What's the name lad?" 

Lad? Did these disgusting human beings even knew who he was?! 

"Hay..." He found himself more exhausted than he thought as the rest of his name came out with a huff.

"Haytham Kenway." "Edward's the name, I'm the captain of this ship." With that, the young lad jumped down and threw Haytham over his shoulder with ease.

Oh good god, what on earth? This was humiliation in the finest way of the word.  
As Haytham tried to struggle, he heard the blonde lad huffed in annoyance, "Wanna get off this piece of wood or not lad?" With that Haytham sighed, and grabbed on some of the loops of leather on the blonde man's back to hold on to. "Good choice." 

He climbed with a little difficulty back aboard his own ship with Haytham still hanging on his shoulder, feeling like a drowned monkey.

Edward made his way below deck, laying Haytham down on the table of the doctor that was on board of his ship.

Haytham felt his heart skip a beat. He knew the reputation the doctors on board of ships had... and it wasn't exactly a good one. Haytham's hand rappidly shot up to grab the younger man by his coat, "I do not need any help of a doctor 'captain'." He made sure the last word came out, dripping from sarcasm. Edward shook Haytham's hand off with ease, "A little respect here old man, we just saved ye from yer death. I could throw ye back in the water with a snap of the fingers." He grinned wide, knowing he was in an advantage, as he knew that was the most horrible thing to do to the elder man before him.

"You wouldn't dare." Haytham popped on his elbows as the younger man straightned his coat again. "Ya wouldn't want to bet with a pirate now, do ya lad?" Haytham was sending daggers with his eyes, but he decided it was better to leave it there.

"Welcome aboard the Jackdaw, Mr. Kenway!" With that the blonde man turned around on his heel and walked out.

~

It was rather nice though... it was rather warm below deck. The treatment the doctor gave him wasn't all too bad after all... . He made sure the bloodflow was back to normal in Haytham's legs as he had massaged the dark colored leg. Soon the tingling and pain kicked in again, making Haytham grunt. With that the doctor knew the flow of blood was running again. 

He had wrapped up Haytham's leg extra warm and had replaced Haytham's own clothes with the simple, yet dry and warm clothes the crewmen wore. After that he gave Haytham some re-heated stew that was probably already a day old, but god it didn't matter. Haytham was hungry and the stew was warm and smelled not too bad either.

With that he had adviced Haytham to rest, but to keep wiggling his toes every so often, to be sure everything was still healing. 

And there he was, below deck, next to some warm, glowing coals on a dirty matress... . It was ... not bad. 

Haytham closed his eyes... he was in a pirate ship, with the most ignorant and incapable captain he had ever seen. However, he was safe, warm and healing.


	3. James Kidd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It were all ordinary, filthy pirates, and Haytham couldn't stand any of it.
> 
> Not the smell of them, not the food, not the captain...nothing.  
> And to make it all worse he was scrubbing bloodstains of the deck like one of those rats.
> 
> He would get his revenge sooner or later, that he would.

"Get off yer lazy ass!" Haytham fell to the floor as one of the crewmen threw him off his matress.

"Mornin' sunshine, ye' 'ave slept the past 12 'ours. Rise 'nd shine. Tha Capt'n won't like it when ye' stay on yer lazy bum." Haytham was still trying to realize what was just said to him as the man before him shove a bucket with water and soap in his hands. 

"Ye 'ave to scrub tha deck, capt'n's order'." Scrubbing the deck? Haytham had not a single clue how to even possibly start such a thing, this was so below his standards. Clearly there had been a misunderstanding. 

Before he could possibly explain himself to the lad in front of him he was shoved to the deck. How rude, Haytham didn't even had time to shave and there was a slight feeling of stubbles on his chin now, which annoyed him horribly.

There he was, on the deck, in the full sun, bucket and brush in hand. Not to mention the horrible smelly clothes he was still in, they must have been of some previous member of the crew...and never been properly washed in the meantime.

God, these smelly humans, nothing more than human looking beasts.

"Mornin' 'Aytham." A firm press on his shoulder, "Good to see your leg healed nicely." Haytham recognized the voice immediatly, it was the captain. 

He turned around, dropping the soap and brush on the floor with a loud thud. "Captain. I think we have a misunderstanding." Haytham tried, seeing a smile curl on the captain's lips. When the younger man smiled he had something ... charming about him. Not something Haytham had expected from a rough pirate captain. 

"Is that so 'aytham?" Edward cocked his head to the side, "'nd what might that be?" 

"I am not the man to work on a ship... as I am no sailor sir." Haytham tried a new approach towards the young captain.

"What are ye' then 'Aytham?" Edward circled in slow steps around him, looking at him like an animal looking at his prey. It felt very uncomfortable, but the captain wouldn't be the problem to kill... an entire ship of pirates on the other hand... .

Thoughts ran through Haytham's head fast. What would be something pirates wouldn't kill that instant? "I am just a humble salesman sir." 

"Aye, a salesman." Edward echoed him in disbelief.

Haytham straighted himself, hands clasped behind his back and eyed the blonde man, now in front of him again. "Yes. A salesman." 

"'Nd what exactly; is a salesman doin' in the middle of the ocean?" Edward took a step closer, being mere inches from Haytham. "Tell me mr. Kenway. I'm dyin' teh know'." 

Haytham's blood was boiling. Why couldn't these dirty rats just take his word for it? He had to force himself not to sound irritated when he answered; "I got stuck in a thunderstorm and the ship I was traveling with sunk after being hit by lightning, sir." 

It was partly true, yet the captain or crew weren't allowed to know the whole truth. As long as they will not know him being a templar, he could keep his cool, he hoped.

"Aye, I see. It's time to face yer future then lad, it's the least you could do for us savin' ye'." Edward's bright blue eyes piercing grey. "Sam will talk you through." He pointed at one of the lads which was scrubbing the floor in front of the captain's cabin. 

"You're a pirate now." He now finally took a step back as he made a gesture with his hand in the air.

"Ready lads?" A lot of shouting as the captain walked up to the steering wheel. 

"I want every scrap of deck on the wind!" A young woman appeared next to the blonde woman. Must be his flirt. 

Right before a wicked grin could make its way on Haytham's lips, she started barking orders around. People were running everywhere as the ship started sailing. A female quartermaster? Haytham saw her eyes darting to him as he was staring bluntly at her.  
"Whatcha lookin' at lad? Make yerrself useful!" Haytham lowered his eyelashes... well for now he would have to accept this horror.

~

Scrubbing the deck was tougher work than Haytham had to give credit for. He was never made for dirty work like this. He was trained as an assassin, and able to use that advantage against them... what had become of that now?

Hands wrinkled by the water with soap were pushing against the rough brush on the wood. Nothing more than a filthy pirate, scrubbing remaining bloodstains off the deck of the ship. It couldn't have been long since they had been in a battle.

For now he would accept his fate, but he would try to talk with the young and dumb captain later, in private. Hopefully regaining some of his lost dignity.

As Haytham was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when two well worn boots were aproaching him. It was when they stood still in front of him when he looked up and blinked as the sun was high and bright in the sky behind the person. 

"'Aytham? I think we 'avent met. I 'eard about ye." a hand was held in front of him. He didn't accept the offer, but got himself to his feet none the less, clasping his wrinkled hands behind his back. 

"Is that so? And who might you be?" He stared at the younger man in front of him. Brown ruffeled hair came loose from under a dark red bandana. A dark olive green coat was on the lad's shoulders as it was decorated with gold and dark red. Expensive taste, that Haytham had to give the lad.

"James Kidd 's tha name. We have to talk 'Aytham. Follow me."  
The lad took him below deck and sat down on one of the many barrels that were stored there. Haytham shot him a glare. He felt filthy, was hungry and his ego was hurt.

James fished out an apple from one of his pockets and started playing with it, tossing it in the air every now and then, "I know who, and what ye are mr. Kenway." 

Haytham cocked his head to the side, so there were actually people with a brain aboard this ship? Suprising. 

"And ye must know, Edward know's aswell... don't take us for a fool 'Aytham..." So the young blonde knew after all... . So this was the game they wanted to play eh? Two can play that game, yet Haytham knew he was at a horrible disadvantage.

Just when he wanted to sheate out his blade out to treathen the young lad in front of him, he found his blades were taken from him. Probably after changing his clothes at the doctors.

He saw the young lad smile and sheat out the hidden blade that was strapped to his wrist. "Lookin' for your blades?" And he started cutting his apple with it. 

"Now then 'Aytham, 'ere's tha deal..." He tossed half of the apple to Haytham... . 

"Ye don't try anythin' funny eh? We will not hesitate to..." He cut the half he had in his own hand with a loud snap by a quick flick of his wrist, sending a wide smirk to Haytham. "Know yer place 'Aytham." With that he took a bite as the fluids of the juice ran down the sides of his lips...disgusting.

Haytham shook his head, and took a bite from the half that had been thrown at him before. So they weren't all dumb and ordinary pirates?

Fine. They could win this round, but the next one would be his.


	4. Captain's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham is getting rather fed up with the blonde captain.  
> He feels uncomfortable, now he knows about the secret the entire ship had towards him.
> 
> He decides to visit the captain in his cabin to have a word and hopefully regain some lost respect. During this talk unexpected things happen.

That night Haytham couldn't catch sleep. He woke up with every little sound he heard... expecting the assassins on the ship to take his life every second. Yet it was often only the shifting of some of the crewmen that were also in their beds. Some others snoring way too loud for their own good. 

After another hopeless attempt Haytham gave up, walking up to the deck.

Finding it a very peaceful evening there were only few men wandering around the deck as most were allowed to sleep. 

The young blonde assassin stood behind the wheel, lazily steering with one hand as the other was hanging by his side.

"Evenin' Kenway." he heard the younger man shout down at him.

Oh his irritation level shot up that instant. "Fine evenin' isn't it?" The blonde looked at the starry night, as Haytham made his way up.

"If you would have a minute to spare, I would like to have a word with you 'captain'." Haytham stood now by his left side and leaned on one of the thick wooden bars. "Shoot." Edward gave him a short nod. 

"Alone." Haytham added. 

"Ah..." Edward made a gesture with his hand and the lad named Kidd walked their way. "Ye know the directions. Take over for a while." Kidd nodded, and shot a warning glare at Haytham who send a wicked grin back.

With that Edward walked down the small stairs and invited Haytham in his cabin. Inside he sat on the table with one leg, half turned to Haytham who was still in front of the now, closed doors.

"Well mr. Kenway... what an 'onor that you want to speak to me." He spat at the templar at hand, making a small bow. "We are truely 'onored with tha visit of a grandmaster templar."

Haytham felt his blood start boiling again, "I wish to know where you are taking me." Edward laughed, getting back to his feet and wandering around the table with his right indexfinger trailing it's outline. "Don't we all?" 

Haytham took a few steps forward slamming his fist on the maps that were spread on front of the table. "I command you to tell me." 

"Your words mean nothin' to me." Edward straight himself, chin up and clasping his hands behind his back, like Haytham was usually doing.

Haytham had found his match in the form of a young blonde captain. A pirate. A very attractive pirate, as Haytham found himself thinking as the dim light of candles was falling on the younger man's features. A strong jawline, stubbeled chin, well fit and those piercing blue eyes that were now on him.

Haytham shook his head, no. It was an ignorant assassin that was here to probably kill him in the end...using Haytham's services as long as he could. 

Haytham walked around the table the other way, firm steps as he ended up mere inches form the young assassin.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Another smirk found way on the lips of the pirate as he was not answering the question.

This was it for Haytham, this man was making him lose his cool. A fist flew through the air and before the pirate knew it, it landed on his left cheek. A hard blow, catching him by suprise, tumbling a few steps back.

Edward rubbed his hurt cheek and wiped off the blood that was flowing from a cut in his lip. He laughed dark and then stormed forward to the templar. 

Soon the two were nothing more than fists and curses. 

Haytham seemed on the upper hand at first. As they tumbled to the floor, he was on top of the other, placing him in a better fighting position. 

A knee in his gut changed the roles soon though, as the pirate was on top of him, slamming fist after fist in Haytham's face. Haytham's hand shot up to end the torture and his hands clawed around Edward's neck, shutting off the man's air supply. 

The idea worked as Edwards hands now started to desperatly work off Haytham's stong hands.

"Die already! You filthy rat!" Haytham saw the man struggle more and more, getting desperate at a point. Hands turning into desperate claws as he couldn't get off the strong grip Haytham had on his neck.

Finally he felt the hands getting weaker and finally fell limp next to Edward's body. "Ye won't get away with this, Templar." The last word spat at him as he saw the blue eyes roll to the back of the younger man's head and finally feeling the entire body going limp.


	5. Treasure Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did ya really think it would be that easy Kenway?" - 
> 
> Haytham had to know it was not a smart decision to let the Captain go without shooting a bullet through the head, just to be sure... .
> 
> This couldn't end up good, 
> 
> Or Could it?

That didn't exactly was how the idea was planned, but this would do aswell. He rolled the heavy body off his own as he came to his feet. He was usually very good in keeping his calm, but this lad... he did something to Haytham. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, yet it drove him mad completely.

He sometimes felt the urge to look at the handsome face, taking in its beautiful features, while on other moments the younger man could simply get on his nerves on a level that was new to Haytham. It must have gotten the upper hand. However. A dead pirate is no loss to anyone.

He brushed off his clothes and walked towards the doors. Right when he rested his hand on the doorknob a dagger flew next to him and bore into the rough wood right next to his face.

"Did ya really think it would be that easy Kenway?" A cynical laugh came from Haytham. He _knew_ it... it was too easy. 

He turned on his heel and faced the blonde pirate which was now toying with another of his daggers. 

"No, you almost dissapointed me there... . Faking your death, a risk, but clever on the right time." Haytham crossed his arms in front of him, leaning on one leg.

"We aren't all 'filthy dumb rats' mr. Kenway." Edward stepped to Haytham closing their distance with just a few steps. Haytham lost his words as the point of the dagger Edward held was now scraping against his adamsapple. 

He swallowed and stared at Edward. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all. When the crew would have found out Edward would have been dead, Haytham would surely be too... And that would mean a never ending battle in hell. It was a fate that couldn't be avoided so it seemed.

Edward cocked his head to the side, smiling as the cut on his lips had finally stopped flowing. "You are a skilled fighter mr. Kenway." He rose his nose a bit in the air.

Haytham couldn't help but admit the same in return. Giving a compliment to an assassin was wrong in so - _so_ many ways. 

He felt the dagger draw small lines on the skin of his neck. Just when he thought this was it and felt a stinging pain, it was covered with warm lips immediatly. Nipping at the small cut the dagger had made. Edward pushed Haytham against the wood of the door, catching him by suprise.

His hands clawing in the white fabric of the other man's clothing. Haytham couldn't help but admit to himself he loved the treatment the pirate in front of him, gave him.

His head fell back against the wood of the door, feeling the warm lips move over his neck ever so slow. 

Edward pushed one knee inbetween Haytham's legs, pushing it against Haytham's groin. Haytham gasped by suprise and one of his hands went up to massage the back of the blonde man's scalp. 

_Oh~ Yes, please continue... ._ His brain was screaming, but Haytham didn't let the words slip past his lips.

It was so wrong, but a handsome young lad, didn't seem a bad catch after all. Besides he had proven himself worthy of Haytham. He knew his way with words, he fighted like a devil and he looked like an angel who fell from heaven on this damned ship.

It was then Haytham grabbed Edward's upper arms and pushed him away a little.

He pushed Edward back and on the table that was in the middle of the chamber, so now Haytham was the one hovering over the younger man. "You are one hell of a trickster." He let his lips brush against the younger man. Who didn't seem to like to be waiting, pushing up and closing the distance between their lips.

They were soft, and warm, nice actually. Not the rough, salty lips Haytham had expected the pirate to have. 

Tasting each others lips he felt a tongue darting over his locked lips. The younger man wasn't the one of patience.

Haytham parted his lips feeling the others tongue sneaking in, meeting his own. First slow, exploring, but soon fighting for dominance as hands roamed over each others body. Haytham undid the buckles in front of the leather piece with ease, as the hands of Edward did the same to the blue pirate shirt Haytham was now wearing.

"You look good in my crew's clothes, 'Aytham..." Edward breathed heavy between kisses. He pulled Haytham closer to get his hands to the back and undo the laces there. 

Feeling the chest of the younger man so close made Haytham wanna touch and explore bare skin, the sooner the better... . He pulled the small blonde pony tail free and soon the hairs were all spread around the lad's pretty face. It had something exotic.

Right when he wanted to attack the bruised lips of the man under him again, he felt the blue shirt comming loose and eager hands pulled it away.

"Well, Well 'Aytham. You don't look bad at all." Edward's hands were still on Haythams back, and he used this to switch their positions without hesitation.

It was then Haytham fell something like fear. What was he doing with this young captain? Why was he so attracted to the young lad and why would a young man like Edward fall for an older man like him? He wasn't in a bad shape at all, to be all of fair, he looked rather good for his age... . But still, his hair was greying, and bits here and there just got a little saggy. Aswell he now fell extremely pale compared to the young lad who was taking a good look at Haytham.

Edward himself was still clothed, yet his coat was clasped open and Haytham could see the white shirt underneat the many layers.

Before Haytham knew it, the pirate was on him and pushed him further on the table. Knocking over several cups and hearing the sounds of golden coins fall. The maps were all underneath them, but it seemed the pirate couldn't care less about that now. He was with one of his legs between Haytham's legs, rubbing and teasing his groin. The other was placed on the right side so he was able to lean entirely over Haytham. 

He kissed Haytham on the jawline and Haytham felt the blonde hairs that fell beside Edwards face now tickle his neck.

Haytham closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet kisses and tickles of the hair. His one hand gently stroking through the thick blonde locks of the pirate, as to encourage him, the other hand was wrapped around one of the strong arms that was beside his head. 

Edward kissed down and sucked on Haytham's neck, leaving a dark-red, almost purple spot there. Great, now Haytham had to find a way how to cover that up aswell. 

He felt Edward's kisses lower and his hot breath tickled over his bare chest. Remembering him, kissing, licking. Every scar or bruise, how small they might be. He was remembering him as if he was one of the many treasure maps that had to be explored.. . His one hand was next to Haytham's head, gently playing with his ponytail as the other was now reaching down to the front of Haytham's breeches. 

Just when Haytham was expecting the next sensation to come, Edward's head shot up and faced the door.

Just the smallest sound; "Sir?"

"What is it Ann?!"

"Enemy ship in sight sir! She's preparing to ram us!"

Haytham heard curses escape Edward's lips as he quickly crawled off Haytham and buckeled up again. 

"Sir?"

"I'm on me way, Ann!" He shouted back in annoyance. 

Edward faced Haytham once more, "We aren't done yet." A smile circled on his lips, "we will finish this another time." With that he dissapeared through the door as Haytham heard him shouting to the crew immediatly.

Haytham got back on his feet, still trying to figure out what had just happened between him and the pirate. 

He wanted to regain some respect, it seems this also did the trick... but this wasn't really the plan now, was it?

His brain was racing as he started to get dressed again.

He sighed and pinched his nose. He found one of his sworn enemies and he now found the guy attractive? He was really getting old... He sighed again and shook his head before also running outside to help and load the canons for the fight.

~


	6. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham had fought for his, and the pirate's their lives. Yet they lost several crewmembers and the Jackdaw was heavily damaged. 
> 
> To top that off the pirate was tired and weary, clearly wanting to relax and blow off some steam.

The fight the Jackdaw had found itself in, was harsh. Three Man 'o Wars had to be fought, and just when the crew felt relief wash over them; two hunters showed on the horizon. 

They survived, but the Jackdaw was heavily damaged, and couldn't be fully repaired on open sea. Some crew had died, and other got major injuries. It meant they had to sail for land, take a few days to repair the ship to full glory and help the old crew recover. Perhaps also searching for some new members aswell.

It meant an escape opportunity for Haytham, yet he didn't know where the blonde assassin would sail to, probably some damned island to be sure his captured templar couldn't escape.  
Haytham saw Edward swing his fist in the air "To Nassau lads!", ofcourse, an island. Haytham knew it. 

Edward walked down the stairs as the lad named as Kidd took over the wheel. "Follow me 'Aytham." He pointed at the pale man who was still blood covered by the enemies he had fought. 

Edward walked straight in his cabin and leaned against the table, waiting until the door fell closed behind Haytham. "You fought well Templar." 

Haytham almost made a cynical laugh, ofcourse he fought well, he was stuck on this ship for gods sake. He had other things to do, but for as long he was stuck here, he better might survive it the best way he possibly could.

Edward walked around the large table in the middle of the cabin, picking up the fallen cups from before, tossing them back on the table again. Behind the table was a large dark-red sofa, it was probably the place where the captain slept and recovered from battles like the one they had been in.  
Edward sat down as Haytham was still right before the heavy wooden doors.

"C'mere Aytham." Edward let his head fall back against the soft cushions, he was obviously tired and weary. 

Haytham sighed heavy and walked around the table soon standing before the captain, hands clasped behind his back and nose in the air. He was still a proud grandmaster after all.

"On yer knees." Edward looked to Haytham who was clearly shocked by this command.

"Pardon me sir, I might have misunderstood you there..." Haytham lowered his head as his eyes stayed locked with Edward's.

"Ye' heard me lad, on yer knees, now! Don't let me repeat meself again." Edward barked the last bit. 

Haytham grumbled, realising disobeying wouldn't get him anywhere either, and sat down on his knees in front of Edward. He felt so humiliated and the pirate knew it. "That's a good look for ye 'Aytham." Edward was rubbing it in. Haytham send him glares but decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"Ye asked me where we were takin' ya earlier." 

Oh now that's an interesting change of terms, Haytham was all ear now.

"I think I can tell ya." Haytham cocked his head to the side as if to hurry Edward up.

"But..." Oh good god, Haytham thought to himself.

"I am in need of relaxation first." Edward bit his lower lip and one of his hands was rubbing slow circles on the front of his breeces. Haytham looked in shock at the pirate, no, he wasn't some kind of whore now, was he? 

Haytham sighed "What do you want me to do?", he was falling so low, but he needed this information, it would clear things up for him. For now he had not even the slightest clue where they were on the map.

He didn't want this to be happening. What had happened before was different, angry, sexual tension of both sides. That was completely different in comparisson with being commanded like a cheap whore.

Edward knew he had the man in front of him in the palm of his hand. He could decide not to do anything, keep his pride to himself, but he would never get anywhere with that. 

It was not like Haytham had never laid with a man before, but he had the upper hand back then... . Haytham's eyes darted down, he just had to do this, a small price for a lot of important information... .

Edward grinned and hooked his fingers in a 'come here' motion.  
Haytham fell anger boil within him, but he crawled on his hands and knees to the pirate who was seated in the dark red-velvet sofa. He would be okay with the situation, if he wasn't being commanded like a dog, but now. His face was red with anger as Edward was grinning wider, seeing the humiliation wash over Haytham.

Haytham swallowed a lump in his throat back, together with his pride.

He leaned forward and lapped at the clothed bulge in the breeches in front of him. Edward's fingers were soon tangled in Haytham's hair, toying with the red ribbon that held back his hair. "Oh~ ye delicious tease." His fingers massages Haythams scalp as Haytham lapped the full thick length over the fabric once more. 

His eyes were down, not wanting to look at the pirate's smug. Haytham knew the pirate loved it, but loved bringing the templar down on his knees even more.

Haytham's fingers were quick around with the laces of Edward's breeches, opening them. Soon a thick, red erection was free'd. Haytham swallowed, feeling his own groin start building tension. No, he couldn't allow himself to get aroused by being humiliated. 

His long fingers traced along the thick vein as he now finally eyed the pirate, who was almost staring lovely back at him. As he looked in the pirates eyes he felt the ribbon being tugged from his hair, his black/grey hair fell around his pale face. 

Haytham swallowed again and licked the length before him with the pad of his tongue, finally lapping the slit. 

Edward's face flustered and his head fell back against the cushions. 

Haytham slowly took in the top, hearing small noises escape Edward. He noticed every small gasp and hitched breath. His own arousal now growing painfully hard. 

He sucked on the top, ever increasing, making the pirate open his legs wider and laying all out in the chair. Clearly enjoying the treatment. "Aye~ Aytham, that's it... That pretty mouth of yours isn't just good fer talkin'..." 

Haytham fell the hand on the back of his head push him a little further.

Getting the hint, he made sure his teeth were all covered with his lips and then took in more of the throbbing erection. Making the pirate make a slow, long, moan.

Haytham's one hand was now massaging Edward's heavy balls as the other was rubbing the front of his own breeches. He prayed to god the assassin in front of him wouldn't notice Haytham's arousal, he would think Haytham would love to be humiliated. 

Bobbing his head up and down in a set pace, he fell another hand reaching down and grabbing a fistfull of his hair. "'Aytham, ye sure ye not the Grandmaster of Brothels?" Edward grinned wide as he held Haytham's head still.

Haytham eyes wandered up, angry at the comment that had just been made, that damned pirate still had that smug on his face. "Me dick looks good in yer mouth, if ye could only see how pretty you would look yerself." With that he applied more pressure on Haytham's scalp, pushing his cock in all the way, feeling Haytham gag around him.

"Fuck 'Aytham!" Haytham was gagging several times before calming his throat around the intruding vein. Then he finally addapted himself to breath through his nose as Edward starting fucking his mouth. Haytham closed his eyes, repeating himself it was for a good cause, he needed this information, yet he felt defeated.

Soon the pirate was making desperate moans, as he finally bucked once more as Haytham fell warm, thick liquid fill his throat. He had to push back the urge to vomit, as he swallowed every last drop.

The pirate sank back in his chair, looking at Haytham pleased. "...Sorry mate, I got carried away." 

Haytham couldn't care less, the thing he cared about was how his own body had betrayed him. He would almost rip his own breeches off and touch himself down on the spot. How could he possibly found that arousing the way it did? 

He tied his hair back in a pony tail and sat back, looking at the pirate promising.  
Would he keep his word?

The pirate smiled and gave Haytham a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks mate, I can't tell ye were we're takin' ya, but I promise ye, ye will be safe and near yer original destination 'kay?" Well, it wasn't exactly what Haytham hoped for, but it was acceptable. He wouldn't be even suprised if the pirate haven't told him a bit in the end.

Haytham got himself back to his feet, "Anything else sir?" Edward smiled at the elder man and rose to his feet aswell. Planting his lips firm on the others, nipping at the swollen lips, biting them every once in a while. Edward's hand sneaking over the clothed erection of Haytham.

Haytham could feel the pirate smile, squeezing and rubbing his groin through the fabric. 

The pirate then moved back, making Haytham looking even more desperate than before. "No mr Kenway, that would be all. Ye'r dismissed." Haytham swallowed, he knew, Edward knew all along!

With that he almost ran back to below deck, only to help himself as soon as he could.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Newyear~  
> Hope none of you blew their heads off. ^_~


	7. Land Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and his crew finally decide where they want to drop off Haytham.  
> Haytham on his turn doesn't dare to face the blonde captain no more.
> 
> After another week on open sea the Jackdaw finally arrives at Nassau, staying there for some time, looking for new crew members and to repair the Jackdaw to full glory.

The following days Haytham didn't dare to even come close to the captain or any of his close crew members. 

Haytham had felt so dirty, used, and if that wasn't enough; his own body had betrayed him... He had grown painfully hard as he was humiliated and 'forced' to suck the pirate. All he could do after leaving, was to hurry back to his own matress on the lower deck, hiding under a blanket to jerk off. Thoughts all on the pirate's smug face, dirty talk and the delicious sounds he had made.

It had been little over a week before Haytham was called over by the blonde captain.

As he walked in the cabin he recalled all that had happened down the spot. He swallowed deep and took a deep breath before calming his mind and faced the pirate.

The blonde was bend over some maps that were spread all over the huge round table. It was when he wanted to draw another line, he noticed the persona that came in.

"Ah, 'Aytham, 'aven't you seen around fer som time." 

"Mm..." Haytham nodded as he paced to the table, hands once again clasped behind his back. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk with the pirate about the dirty adventure they had.

"Ye allright lad?" The pirate raised an eyebrow as he followed Haytham with his eyes, "Ye look 'little pale."

"Yes, Yes I am fine. Thank you for asking Captain Kenway. But let's talk about the urgent matters, why have you called me in?" The cynical touch was clear as he leaned with both the palm of his hands on the table. 

Edward shook his head, like he didn't understand Haytham's way of acting at all, but looked on the map in front of him. "Ye wanted to know where we'll take ya. Well, first we'll take ye here..." He pointed at Nassau, "Ye must 'ave seen the damage aboard, and we'll arrive there this evenin'. Don't even try fancy things mr. Kenway, we won't hesitate to kill." Haytham lowered his eyelids, staring at the pirate through his lashes. Like it would matter to even try, it was an island full of filthy, horrible pirates and he wasn't the one to sail a ship on his own. 

"So ye will go where I go. Understood?" Edward had a twisted smile on his lips and crossed his arms as he now turned to the grandmaster which could only nod in defeat.

"Allright, if ye behave, I decided with James we'll drop ye off three weeks late; 'ere..." He then pointed, without looking, at the large red cross. 

Haytham's eyes grew wide with disbelief as he looked at the place the pirate was pointing at.  
"What? Why?" Haytham tumbled a few steps back, looking at the pirate who now returned to his 'crossed arms' position. 

"Well, we 'ave noticed ye do well. 'nd I must say, ye have done a splendid job." He sends a playful smile Haytham's way. "We're not all about gold and lies mr. Kenway." He took a few steps Haytham's way, which on his turn, took a few more back. Forgetting about the little stairs leading to the doors, tumbling down, landing flat on his bottom. 

Edward sat down right next to Haytham; leaning in so their lips were mere inches from touching. As he whispered; "I've always wanted to see New York..." He then pressed his lips against Haytham's, which denied him access out of his own pride. The pirate then went to biting and pulling his lower lip. "Yer' welcome mr. Kenway." He wore that well known smug as he got back to his feet. Holding out his hand to help Haytham up. As Haytham swat away the offered hand and got back to his feet;... he almost whispered the words he nearly ever spoke... "Thank you."

~

It was nearly midnight as the Jackdaw docked at Nassau. 

The crew started to unload some of the goods they had picked up during their trip. Edward was smiling wide, seeing his crew happy about the fact they had once again made land in one piece. 

Haytham still staring at the fairly dark village, Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to Nassau lad, wanna grab a drink with yer capt'n?" Without even waiting for a response he tugged Haytham along with him towards the village.

Now finally without being surrounded by at least twenty enemies at the same time, Haytham dared to openly speak with Edward. "Be honest with me assassin, Why bring me to New York?" It was then he heard laughter from behind him. How could he even forget about James and the woman that was always near Edward... 

"Why bother lad? Be happy the capt'n fancies ye so much he is willin' to do so." James chuckled as he gave Haytham a small slap on his back. The red-haired lady smiled at him as he looked back in anger. "Oh Haytham, don't be so cocky and try to have fun for a bit." She laughed, poking James in his side. 

"Do as the ladies say Haytham, relax for a bit." Haytham looked in suprise at Edward as he nearly immediatly got a hard kick on his backside from James. "Ladies?" He asked in wonder. "Lad and Lass I mean" Edward squeeked in pain rubbing his ass. James only smiled and took the red haired lady on his arm. "That's right Edward, don't you forget." He laughed and then passed the two guys.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really, really sorry this took so long...  
> I have had a really hard time past months and with that my inspiration was on level 0.
> 
> Since past thuesday my life FINALLY is a little back on track and with that, little inspiration got back into me.  
> So I started working on this part immediatly.
> 
> I hope you still like it~


	8. Rum! Rum! Rum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham was never the type for cheap booze, he preferred red wine, and red wine only.  
> It seems the pirates don't even know the existance of such sort of alcoholic drink and he decides to go with it.  
> The feeling dimms the odd feeling he is having towards the captain and the two spend their money well.

Edward had lead Haytham to one of the many taverns the town had. It had a stairs up on several places and was heavily decorated with black flags everywhere that showed a man holding large kegs of rum. Haytham's fantasy didn't need to be big to imagine what he would be drinking the rest of the evening.

As Edward walked in he greeted many of the men that were drinking and heartly singing shanties together. He seemed quite the pirate here... everyone knew who 'the infamous Kenway' was and here that seemed an equal to a hero. 

Edward patted some on the back, winked at some of the dancing ladies, and tapped on the hat of an other pirate. It seemed this captain had his own fleet and many of the pirates surrounding them were indirect his crewmembers. 

Haytham sat down on a cranky chair as almost immediatly a big bottle of booze was placed on the old table in front of him. Before Haytham clearly realized what was happening a young and attractive lady draped herself in his lap. Haytham was inwardly praying his chair would hold, and thank heavens, so it did.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Haytham eyed the lady as she ran her long thin fingers through his dark hair. "You must've been soooo.... alone all this time on sea...." she purred low as her other hand was working on the front of his breeches.

"Nay, he hasn't lass, leave the lad be, he's new." Kenway made his way to the table and shoo-ed the woman out of Haytham's lap. 

"Not yer normal kind of people I reccon?" He took a large gulp of the bottle that was in front of Haytham without even checking what was in it. 

"Not quite no." Haytham eyes were darting around as he found himself quite glad he didn't wear his expensive clothing here... He figured these people would steal it right of his naked body. 

His attention was drawn back at Edward as he noticed the captain licked his lips when they left the bottle and handed it over. "Better get used to it lad, it's all ye get 'ere... People 'ere only care about gold, sex and booze..." Haytham stared at the bottle, not sure if he would like the taste of it... He preferred wine, ah yes, a fine red wine would be perfect... . But but for now he had to do it with this.

He swallowed as his lips touched the bottle, the booze slowly making it's way down his throat. The taste was horrible, not much better than seawater combined with pure alcohol. Though it did ease the discomfort Haytham felt with this place as he took several more gulps... .

~

Empty bottles covered most of the surface of the table in no-time. Proper conversations made way for stupid new 'shanties' Edward randomly came up with and Haytham was slurring any sort of thing that crossed his mind... might it be a good or bad thing. 

The fun and giggles kept going for several more bottles until someone kicked Edward off his chair for no good reason. Edward shot an angry glare at the man who gave him the kick. "Fuck you Vane..." He slurred and threw a bottle at the guy who laughed with a raw voice as the bottle missed by far. 

"I'd rather not; pretty boy Edward. I do think ye and yer lad 'ere had enuff, and me and Jack want a proper table... and it seems you and yer crewmember 'ere, posses one..." Haytham found himself having real difficulties to focus on the low, raw voice. Looking at Edward, who slowly tried to get up now, he figured they had to leave. Not entirely sure why but he agreed they had enough. Haytham took one last sip before letting the bottle of rum fall on the ground, glass scattering under the high giggles of both Haytham and Edward.

Vane shook his head in annoyance and sighed, "Kids."

"Jack!" 

"Aye Capt'n?" 

"Walk 'em to that tavern near the coast that still has rooms fer a night, drop 'em there..." The guy with the horrible orange/golden vest rolled his eyes and wanted to protest, an immediate gun to his head made his protest die on his lips. 

He sighed and slowly pushed both Haytham and Edward into the right direction... .

~

It sure took time as Haytham tripped over his own feet several times and decided that was the perfect moment to take a nap... Edward laughing a little too high for his own good as Jack had to pull up the drunk pale man.

It was when the two nearly felt down protesting against the walk as it took so long when Jack finally knocked on a door.

"A room please." The lady nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Both Edward and Haytham slurring a 'thank you' as they were dropped in a large bed... 

For a moment Jack felt he had to ask for two single beds, but as he realized the two were way too drunk to notice he shook his head with a smile and left the room. 

~

"You're pretty..." Haytham made soft giggles and rolled over to Edward, who was lying with his back to him.

Haytham wrapped his arms around Edward and nipped Edward's neck, "Your hair smells good too..." Still no answer.

Haytham pressed himself tightly against the warmth next to him, made a low, long sigh.

This drink was good... .


	9. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Edward got so drunk they ended up in a bed together. Both being fast asleep and completely out, the pirate that walked them there didn't feel like helping them to an other room..
> 
> A good or bad choise, Haytham is about to find out.
> 
> (I am truely sorry for taking soooo~ long with this chapter, real life caught up with me...)

It had to be somewhere in the middle of the night when Haytham woke up with a headache, but far less intense than he imagined these things to be. He had to blink several times before he got fully awake, and curse himself for the situation he was in... Arms wrapped around the naked(?!) form of the pirate captain and their legs were tangled.

Had they done anything whilst drunk? A glance down made Haytham realized to his relief, he, himself was still fully clothed. Yet the pirate clothing was far from comfortable to sleep properly in, and he had to get out of the bed in utter silence. He folded the clothes on a chair, like they were his own expensive clothes, and got back in the bed with nothing more than his underclothes.

He made sure to stay on his side of the bed, even when he felt the body next to him moving.

It was when he was almost asleep he felt strong hands wrap around his waist. He swallowed deep and tried to lay still. 

It took several minutes when he felt a warm breath over his ear; 

"I know yer awake lad." 

Haytham cursed on the inside and turned around, looking in the bright blue eyes of the blonde captain. They almost seemed to light up in the dark room they were in. 

"Do you remember what happened sir?" Haytham felt the hands slowly moving soft up and down patterns from his waist to his hips and back. "Vane's men got us 'ere. Had to get rid of me clothes, herd 'em talkin' downstairs about the payment." Edward sighed and pressed himself a little tighter against the warm body of Haytham. "When?" Haytham noticed the press of the pirate's body against his, but his own body denied him movement. "When I woke up from me pistol hurtin' me in the chest lad." 

Edward had a small smirk on his face as he noticed how Haythams eyes were wandering over his many tattoo's, lips slightly parted and a finger tracing the large tattoo on his right pectoral. Edward's lips twisted as he was re-thinking himself but soon pulled the other man's face closer and smashed their lips together. 

Haytham made a suprised noise, but soon gave the other's tongue access to dance with his. Hands were clawing in his white undershirt as his own hands were touching, feeling, remembering the skin of the pirate. Every scar, every tattoo. 

The pirate clawed at the shirt and pulled it over Haytham's head without any hesitation. Haythams long fingers were lost in the long blonde locks of Edward who threw the white cotton shirt random in the room, to Haytham's annoyance. They might have not been his own clothes, but this was no way to treat clothing now, was it?

Edward's nimble fingers caressed Haytham's cheek, making Haytham's head turn back at him. "I 'now what ye want lad..." Edward whispered, pressing soft angel kisses on Haytham's lips. Haytham felt his cheeks getting warmer by the minute, not entirely sure if it was because of the soft words the man in front of him was whispering or the after effect of the booze they drank earlier. 

The pirate now had a tender smile on his lips and he pressed small kisses on Haytham's jaw and neck. A warm breath ghosted over Haytham's ear, "'Ye know, I want it too 'aytham..." with those words the pirate pressed his groin against the upper leg of the other... .

A shiver ran all over Haytham's spine as the words formed against his ear. Did he truely wanted this? The pirate and Haytham had their moments before, but like this, was he really going to admit he felt attracted to the man? It somehow felt like defeat if he would admit he did... While his entire body screamed the answer he did not wanted to form with his lips.

Haytham sighed and without answering anything with words, his fingers scraped encouraging the scalp of the pirate that was still kissing and nipping his neck. Yes, he did want this, but he would not ever speak these words out loud. 

 

~


	10. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both a drunk pirate and a drunk templar in one room, and one bed...  
> That can never turn out right.
> 
> ~
> 
> A very smutty chapter.   
> Be warned. ;)

Gratitude

Those fingers scraping ever so gently the back of his head, was all the pirate needed to know the other man was okay with the situation, and to continue his actions. 

Edward now pressed his groin slightly more against the thigh of the other and slowly started rubbing himself on the soft fabric, of the undercloth the other wore. His fingers were making small circles around the other's nipples and feeling them harden under his touch. He made a soft noise of approval, and pressed his lips back on those delicious tasting lips of the templar.

Haytham's fingers now moved from the scalp; to the back of Edward's neck, slowly making their way down, to finally feeling and kneading the firm flesh there. Haytham bit back the sound he wanted to make at the delicious feeling under his fingers. 

At that exact moment the lips of the other were over his again, feeling a hardening erection pressing up his thigh. 

Fuck, he really wanted this, and he wanted this bad... . His right hand now sneaked to the front of the other's lower body, while his left hand was still massaging one of the pirate's firm cheeks. 

His hand was now on the erection of the pirate, again. 

Haytham swallowed at the reminder of the first time his hands and lips were on the member of the other, it was so different from now... . He swallowed deep and wrapped his hand around the hard member. 

Edward cracked a low grunt of pleasure as he repositioned himself. Rolling on top of the other man and sitting up on his lap. It took mere seconds before he replaced his hands with his lips. Licking and sucking the nipples of the older man, who instantly made a pleasured sigh.

The pirate smirked, the templar was all his this night. He would make sure to enjoy it to the fullest. 

He planted his knees firmly on both sides of Haytham, and slowly bend forward, so his hips were no longer on Haytham's groin, but teasingly slightly above them.  
Which also made Haytham hands to go away from his erection and wrap around Edward's neck, who'se right hand went right to the hem of Haytham's undergarment. 

Edward's eyes shot up and he saw that the templar was now fully taken by lust and was ready for more. It made Edwards eyes sparkle and he playfully bit down in one of Haytham's nipples, pulling the undergarments down at that same moment in one fluid motion. 

"My, my, 'Aytham... now I understand where that proud and cocky attitude comes from 'eh?" Edward looked at a thick, throbbing erection that was already leaking precum from arousal.

One rapid motion accurred and suddenly Haytham was on top of the pirate, sitting on the lap of the other, feeling the length of the blonde man below him between his asscheeks. He slowly started to rub himself on the other, who clearly started to have problems with his selfcontrol. 

To make things even worse Haytham wrapped his own hand around the base of his own erection and slowly started to pump himself, right in view of the pirate who desperately tried to buck his hips up.

"Oh now, who's getting rather lack of selfcontrol here mr. Captain."- Haytham teased him to push down slightly more on the pirate's arousal. 

"Fuck 'Aytham, let meh fuck ye." A smirk circled on Haytham's lips as he bend down on the pirate, so his body was lined up with the blonde's. 

"Impatient are we?" He smelled the odor of alcohol on the pirate, and it made him realise what they were doing was probably a bad, drunk idea. And to top that; he most surely smelled the same, and he didn't care if it was a bad idea. 

He nipped at the pirate's earlobe; " I will grand you this... as my gratitude for saving me." Haytham raised his ass in the air as he felt Edward's hands kneading his cheeks, "Aye, we need lube 'Aytham..." The pirate slurred and looked around for anything that could serve as a proper lubricant. 

Because the two weren't in a ship, or anywhere close to their normal belongings, no gunoil or anything that would've provided, was around them. 

Haytham finally took one of Edward's hands and spit in it; It had to do. After that he leaned forward again so he could nuzzle the pirate's neck. 

He felt one of the hands pull one of his asscheeks to the side; as one, slick finger didn't hesitate to push in right away. Haytham tensed up and his head shot up at the feeling. He pushed back at the finger and started to fuck himself right away, on Edward's hand. 

The pirate on the other hand, didn't seem to mind this at all, and he surely enjoyed the view. The elegant, well groomed man on top of him was able to turn into a beast of hormones and sex, who knew. 

Edward smiled, if one finger could make Haytham feel so good, how would he react to two? Let alone his cock? That last thought, the image of seeing this handsome man, fucking himself on his cock, almost made Edward come down the spot. 

He bit his lower lip and plunged a second finger in the tight wanting hole of the templar. 

Haytham threw his head back and his mouth fell the slightest bit open. His muscules tense, his body stilling for mere seconds, but soon picking up the pace again. 

Edward made scissoring movements with the fingers in that tight place, it was he found out the templar had been with men before, but he sure couldn't tell. 

His fingers hooked the slightest, searching for that delicious bundle of nerves inside Haytham. It didn't took him too long before he heard Haytham gasp and his body tensing up. 

Haytham bounced himself hard on the eager fingers inside him, but he needed more. He lost himself here, and it was a bloody, filthy pirate that was there to blame. He sighed, gasped and finally croaked "more, please more..." 

The pirate didn't know he could get any more aroused than he already was... but hearing such a proud templar beg for his cock sure did the trick. He pulled his fingers out and he heard the templar make a wanting moan. 

He pulled the older man down and kissed him deep while he felt Haytham line himself up with his cock. It was his lips were occupied at the moment Haytham sank down on him, but the intense heat would've made the pirate moan. 

His hands were on the ass of the older man that now almost was fully seated on him and Edward felt a warm feeling low in his body, he sure wouldn't come that soon right? He quickly wrapped his other hand tightly around the base of his cock and felt Haytham grin against his lips.

"My, my, you love me that much? That's no fun now, is it?" He grabbed the red ribbon from his ponytail as he let his hair fall around his face. "Here." He held the ribbon in front of the pirate, who instantly got the idea and bind the ribbon tightly around the base of his cock. "And I thought pirates would have stamina.., such a shame." Haytham smirked.

"I've been on sea for months lad, bare with me." Edward felt really bad for comming this close to the edge so soon, though it seemed the templar understood, as there was no further arguement and Haytham sat up, as he simply started to move slowly up and down. 

Edward had his hands on the pale skin of the man's hips that was making sure to make a show of it... .

His body was even paler in the light of the moon, and his dark hair now partly covering his face, only made his beautiful features stand out more. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his skin seemed to shine in the night. 

Edward looked down and moaned deep and low as he saw his cock dissapear and reappear, in and from the other. 

Haytham knew the other was watching him with hungry eyes and he knew the pirate was already done if he didn't make him tie the ribbon. 

He smirked, he might be the one who was being fucked, but he sure was the one in control here, just the way Haytham liked it. 

He leaned forward and kissed the pirate a few times as he now finally started to pick up the pace. Edward let out a long wanting moan against the other's lips, it was just so good.

Haytham had to angle his hips as he finally felt the other hit that spot in him again. He burried his face in the neck of the pirate as he felt the hands of the pirate now add a bit more pressure as he also started to thrust up, meeting the other's thrusts. 

Haytham was on the edge of losing himself and panted heavy in the other's ear. It only seemed to spur the other, as he started to thrust up more deep, and violent. Haytham couldn't stay silent any longer as whimpers and low moans escaped his lips, he didn't care any longer how this whole situation came to this point, he might just better enjoy it.

Hands sneaked around his back and he felt the pirate change their places. He rolled on top, laying one of Haytham's legs around his hip and the other over his shoulder. 

Haytham saw a fire in the pirate, and he knew he'd be sore tomorrow. The pirate grinned wide and it somehow only made Haytham filled with more arousal, he wrapped one of his hands around his erection and pumped himself in the same pace the pirate was setting.

Edward kissed the calf that was on his shoulder and set a brutal pace as he tugged the ribbon off. 

Haytham was now a panting, moaning mess and nothing of the gentleman he was mere hours before, was left. 

He was being properly fucked by a rough pirate, and he loved it.

A few more rough trusts as he felt the pirate stilling inside of him, a long streched moan filled the room as he saw Edward throw his head back with his eyes closed and his lips whispering things he couldn't hear. He felt the other come inside of him and he closed his eyes, that sight and feeling was enough to push him over the edge aswell, as he shot his own come over his own upper body. 

~

For a moment there was a silence as the pirate rolled off him, and walk to the other side of the room. He felt rather dirty as he felt the pirate's come drip out of him. Before he properly noticed what the other was doing, a rag was thrown his way, he smiled grateful at the pirate and cleaned himself. 

Soon the pirate was next to him in the bed again, toying with his dark hair and placing small kisses on his forehead and lips. "Fuck that was good 'Aytham.., a proper way of showing yer gratitude." Haytham smiled, wrapped his hands around the others waist, he might regret this in the morning, but for now... it felt oh-so-right.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to make a one-shot, which ended up being not possible. 
> 
> So for now I set the chapters to eight, as I hope to finish the concept in eight chapters... .  
> It can become more or little less. I will update this as soon as I figure this will be needed.
> 
> ~ 
> 
> It's a story, writting in an AU. Haytham is sailing for America on the providence as he finds being betrayed by Louis Mills. As the ship is under attack he fights with all his power, but ends up short handed.
> 
> As he is drifting in ice cold water, struggeling to keep alive he is being resqued by horrible, filthy pirates which also expect him to help them out as a thanks for saving his ass... . 
> 
> On top of that the captain, a blonde young man is barking at him all the time.  
> How on earth will he survive a world he is not used to?
> 
> (They are not father-son in this fic.)


End file.
